What's wrong with you?
by BeyondBirthday696
Summary: Deidara gets possessed by a demon.Now it's up to the rest of the Akatsuki to save him before he loses himself completely to the demon.SasoDei,lots of side pairings.R
1. Chapter 1

Sasori was working on his new puppet. That annoying blond brat was away on a mission alone and Sasori was enjoying every minute of silence that came without the blond. Deidara was just so infuriating always chattering away at Sasori's ear keeping him distracted from his work. He didn't even know what art was!

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara was supposed to come back in a few days. Sasori rose from his seat in front of his worktable and left the room. The red head went to the living room where the rest of the Akatsuki resided at the moment. He flopped down beside Pein, the leader, and his girlfriend, Konan.

"What are you watching?" Sasori asked in a bored tone.

"Some horror flick," the response from Itachi came who was curled on Kisame's lap. Sasori nodded and directed his eyes on the screen in the middle of the room. It was just some teenage gore movie where everyone gets butchered without any kind of plotline.

.

.

.

.

.

They watched a couple more movies before they decided it was time to go to bed. Sasori went to the kitchen of the lair and took a glass of water with him to his bedroom. He put it on the nightstand and continued working on his puppet since he couldn't sleep because he was a puppet himself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori had been working for a couple of hours until Hidan had burst into his room, unnerved.

"Sasori, Deidara's back!" He shouted frantically.

"So?" was Sasori's less than interested reply.

"SO! Something's wrong with him!" Hidan shouted, worried about his friend.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori looked up from his puppet and saw Hidan's panic stricken face. It must've been important if Hidan got frightened. The red head got up and left the room in hurry. What was wrong with the brat now! He wondered.

.

.

.

.

.

Hidan and he came to the entrance of the lair. There he saw Deidara covered head to toe in blood. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. He didn't answer to any calls his fellow members were shouting. All of a sudden he started to smile. The smile itself was so twisted it made their skins crawl. What made it worse was that his teeth were covered in blood too. Sasori walked in front of Deidara and put his hands on the blonde's face. "Brat? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Deidara just ignored him still looking in to the distance. The blonde blinked his eyes and staggered away from them going straight to his room. The door closed and an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Pein just shrugged his shoulders and went to his room with Konan.

.

.

.

.

.

"That was weird," Itachi commented. Everyone nodded their heads and following the leader's example, they too went to their rooms. Since Sasori couldn't sleep, his mind was plagued by the thoughts of Deidara covered in blood. What had happened to him? Deidara never acted like that! Even in bad situations the brat had something to say. Sasori just hoped Deidara was okay. It was disturbing to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came too slowly for Sasori's taste. He had been worrying about Deidara the whole night. He went to the kitchen for breakfast; not that he needed to eat, but for something to do and he'd see the brat there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Breakfast in Akatsuki was usually very loud. They were always fighting about something; namely Hidan and Kakuzu. Everyone knew they would have make up sex before noon. Today, however, it was very quiet because all of them were still disturbed by last night. There were a few comments from Hidan and Kisame whom were trying to set up the mood. Uncomfortable silence fell over them when Deidara stumbled into to the kitchen. He looked awful; he had bags under his eyes, his hair was in disarray and bruises covered his body. The bomber sat down in his usual seat swaying a little.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How're you feeling blondie?" The crude question from Hidan came. Sasori didn't know why the zealot even bothered to ask. After all, everyone could see that Deidara was not okay. The blonde Akatsuki member lifted his eyes from the table and gazed at the silver haired man.

"I feel like shit, yeah. I just wanna crawl up a hole and die, hm," Deidara mumbled with a raspy voice.

.

.

.

.

.

"What happened on your mission," Sasori asked with a blank face perfectly hiding his emotions. Deidara eyes grew unfocused as if he was thinking about something very hard. Then he snapped out of it shaking his head slighly.

"I can't remember, un," the blonde uttered. "I just remember that I had just completed my mission and was gonna come back and then…blank, " he explained.

.

.

.

.

.

The bomber couldn't eat anything. Every time he tried he'd just get really sick and dash to the toilet to vomit.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori had dragged Deidara to his room to rest. Maybe the bomber had caught some kind of virus? The puppet master wasn't sure but he'd take his partner to see a doctor the next day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori was supporting his partner's body. Deidara was just getting worse; now he couldn't even walk straight. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with the blonde. He speculated that it might be some new kind of virus that hadn't been discovered yet. Sasori was doubtful.

.

.

.

.

After they'd gotten back to the lair, Deidara began complaining that he was cold. The red head put him to his bed with a few extra blankets on top of his covers. Deidara was still shivering but there was nothing that Sasori could do for him except take care of the bomber.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day Deidara had started puking up some weird black liquid. Even Pein, the leader, was getting worried. When Deidara was sleeping, Sasori took a blood sample from him and went to his own room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The puppeteer was examining the sample and found nothing. He groaned in disappointment. He was really getting anxious. He pondered the whole night what could be wrong with Deidara. The blonde didn't usually get sick or anything and the puppet master was pretty sure that the mission Pein had sent Deidara on was easy. Maybe the bomber had been caught by ANBU; no, that wasn't it,Deidara would've blown them up easily and if they'd caught him anyway he wouldn't be here now. Sasori couldn't come up with any possible situation. What if he'd been poisoned; nope, that was out of the question because he himself would have found the poison in Deidara's bloodstream and there was nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

He sighed and took a book from his shelf and started to read. The book was about different sicknesses. He was looking for something that the doctor might have overlooked.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara was groaning and shifting in his sleep. It was like someone or something was eating away at him and whispering malicious things to him. The blonde couldn't do anything about it. He tried to wake up but it didn't work at all. The bomber was sweating profusely and trembling.


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara was getting worse and worse each day,they were fearing the worst;that Deidara was going to the moment Konan was taking care of the had a high fever and he was quivering under the blond teenager hadn't woken up for two took a wet towel from Deidara's forehead and changed it for a new she was at the door the blue haired woman looked at Deidara over her shoulder."Hope you get better"She whispered to no one and left the room closing the door quietly after her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara really brought light to the usually cold lair of the mood between them was disheartened and wasn't cursing at all,he was too troubled,Kakuzu wasn't counting his money like usual,Itachi and Kisame weren't going at it,Zetsu wasn't arguing with himself and the leader wasn't his typical cruel was the one who had it worst;he didn't work on his puppets at all,snapped at everyone and spend all of his free time next to Deidara's bed,only leaving when he was researching what could be wrong with the bomber.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara woke up after midnight for a little asked for rushed from his place in the room to get it for the puppeteer came back quickly,helping Deidara to puppet master's partner was covered in sweat and his voice was raspy and any movement he made seemed like it was a bomber was stuttering something uncomprehending,about a voices in his thought it was feverish delusions of the blond was a awake for a few minutes 'til he passed out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori was woken up by Deidara gasping like he had had a terrible red head opened his eyes and saw that the bomber wasn't in his heard retching sounds from the sauntered puppeteer found that the door was ajar and stepped saw Deidara kneeled in front of the toilet vomiting out that weird black red head went behind the blond and took a hold of Deidara's hair moving it out of the puppet master rubbed the bomber's back comfortingly while he heaved.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After Deidara was done,Sasori helped him up and carried the blond to his bed bridal red head laid him down and covered him with blond fell asleep right caressed Deidara's cheek,smiling sadly down at his sat back down on his chair and watched the bomber while he slept.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning when Sasori snapped out of his meditation,Deidara was up and about like nothing had ever happened to him."Deidara?"Sasori enquired the blond whom looked up from brushing his hair and smiled at the puppet master."Yeah,un?"He spoke all the while grinning at Sasori."You're alright?"The red head exclaimed with a questioning look."Yeah,why wouldn't I be,un?"Deidara puppeteer furrowed his eyebrows."You've been horribly sick about a week and no one could say what was wrong with you!We thought you might be dying."The puppeteer stated worriedly."Oh,un"The blond mumbled."Well I'm fine now!There's nothing to be concerned about anymore,Danna!"Deidara shouted happily and continued doing his puppet master blinked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara skipped to the kitchen,Sasori walking after of the Akatsuki were already there eating,when they saw the blond appear in the room they blinked."Blondie!!!You're alright!!"Hidan exclaimed and rushed to hug his friend."You made me fucking worry!!!"The silver haired Jashinist roared at the bomber's ear."Sorry,yeah"Deidara smiled soon joining in his laughing best friends let go of each other and sat down on their seats,Sasori following their example.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone asked Deidara how he was feeling,and the bomber of course answered the same way he had for Sasori."But Deidara no one could explain what was wrong with you,not the doctor,Sasori,Konan nor couldn't have gone away just like that."Pein stated a little suspicious of the blond."Well there was some kind of plague in the village I was doing my mission in,it must've been that,yeah..."Came Deidara's leader nodded put you could see that he wasn't totally else seemed to believe him but not Sasori or Pein.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When the breakfast continued the way it always did,Deidara's mouth curved to a devious smirk unseen by anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

is the new chapter ^.^.Thanks a bunch for my beta you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

When they were done eating Deidara and Hidan went to watch TV. Pein and Konan went to their room to do kami-sama knows what. Itachi and Kisame left for their mission and Sasori kept watch over his partner. It was extremely weird that the blond was almost dying and now he was all right. His excuse was suspicious after all he had said he didn't remember what had happened to him on his mission.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, Hidan what should we watch, yeah?" Deidara enquired from the Jashinist who was sitting on the couch. "I don't fucking know. Put some horror flick on or something." The silver haired man replied. The blond bomber shrugged his shoulders and put some random movie in the DVD-player. He strutted to the couch next to his friend and then the film started.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori picked up a book and went to sit on sofa next to the two, looking at Deidara from the corner of his eyes not paying any attention to the book on his lap. "Danna, aren't you usually working on your puppets, un?" The blond asked curiously, his tone of voice implied that he didn't want Sasori there at all. "Not today, brat." Sasori stated snapping at his partner. Deidara narrowed his eyes at the red head and muttered "I'm not a brat" angrily. The horror movie was playing when Deidara left to his room saying nothing to anyone. Sasori looked after him worriedly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hidan, did you notice something odd about Deidara?" The puppet master asked. "No. Why the hell would you ask that?" Hidan retorted curiously. "It's probably nothing...." Sasori mumbled and departed to his own room. The Jashinist shrugged and turned his eyes back to the television screen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara gazed at his reflection and smirked, satisfied. He took his hair out of his usual ponytail and started to brush it. The blond then washed his face, and dried it with a towel. The bomber looked at the mirror again and his reflection flickered between black and blue for a second. Deidara's face twisted into a frown. 'Gotta work on that'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The blond went to his room and looked around for a second. On his desk were a few art works that hadn't been finished yet. The bomber turned his eyes to the dresser that was in the left corner of the room. He opened its doors and looked inside. There were lots of black clothes and of course the Akatsuki uniform that was still covered in blood from his last mission. 'Better wash it' He took it from the dresser and went to the laundry. The blond threw the cloak in the washing machine turned it on and left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When he was walking down the corridors of the lair he ran into Itachi. "Deidara it's your turn to make dinner..." The Uchiha stated and continued on his way. The blond raised an eyebrow shrugging a little. He set off to the kitchen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Me? Cooking? Well that's something I've never tried and don't plan to.' He saw Zetsu saunter to the kitchen munching on a finger. "Oh good, you green guy!" He shouted at the cannibal who stared at him freakily. "You can cook for me!" Deidara stated and before Zetsu could say anything the blond left the room. The green haired man watched Deidara walk away. "What was that?" "**I don't know" **The white side asked the black one that replied. "Should we cook then?" "**I don't care" **Which made Zetsu start arguing with himself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara sat on the couch in the living room picking up a magazine and began to read it.


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara was eating a lot, and what made it worse was that _Zetsu_ had made the dinner and it probably had some kind of human intestines in it or something. Everyone was watching Deidara eat with wide eyes. "Hungry, Deidara?" Kisame asked disgusted. The blond looked up from his meal and grinned. "Famished, yeah" was his simple reply. Kisame nodded smiling uncomfortably. "Weren't you supposed to be vegetarian?" Sasori enquired, he had never seen his partner eating meat, ever and now he was eating human intestines. The puppet master shivered. Deidara swallowed. "Yeah, but I'm so hungry I could eat a horse, un." With that said the blond continued his eating.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All of the Akatsuki had left the table already but Deidara was still eating. They gathered in the living room to discuss Deidara. "Ok am I the only one who thinks Deidara is acting weird?" Sasori demanded. "Well, everyone thinks so now if they hadn't already." Pein answered. "Yes. First he was acting like a woman, now he's acting like a total brute." The puppeteer explained to his fellow members. They nodded. "That's true." The leader nodded in agreement. "So, what should we do about this assholes?" Hidan asked troubled. "We should observe him first before we do anything hasty." Pein told them. "Understood?" The pierced man demanded. "Yes, Pein-sama" The Akatsuki chorused. "And act like normal towards him. He mustn't suspect anything, alright?" That was met with several nods form his underlings. "Good." Then he left with Konan following after him. They looked at each other and shrugged, then went their separate ways.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara sauntered to his room when he was done eating. The blond opened his door and went inside. 'Hmmm, maybe I should wear some other colors besides black it's so dull....' The bomber opened his dresser and searched for something that wasn't black. He had searched for a few minutes until he came across red fabric. The blond smirked and lifted it from his closet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori was reading a book in the living room. He had nothing better to do. Deidara had barricaded himself in his room doing something weird, and the puppet master didn't have any new puppets to work on. It was late in the evening and everyone had gone to their rooms doing what they usually did; having sex except Tobi and Zetsu 'cause that would weird.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori shook his head trying to get the mental images go away. He heard a slam from the corridor; it was probably Itachi coming to get some food for him and Kisame. The red head didn't even want to know what they did with it. There was clicking of heels coming from the corridor, weird it must've been Konan then. Sasori sighed; he really couldn't concentrate on his book could he? Someone cleared their throat, Sasori looked up from his book, but what he saw made him drop it. The puppet master's eyes widened. 'Oh my god!' It was Deidara in a red dress, a very revealing red dress might he add. The blond smirked lustfully at Sasori. He strolled closer to the red head, swinging his hips at the same time, attractively.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He sat down next to his partner crossing his legs. "Uhmm...B-brat why are you dressed like that?" The puppeteer stuttered, blushing. The blond pouted. "Don't you like it, yeah?" The bomber asked with tears in his eyes. Sasori panicked. "No, of course not! I think you look very beautiful in it!" The red head shouted. Deidara's smirk returned instantly. He moved closer to his partner making him even more nervous. "Err... Deidara?" The red head enquired. "Hmmm" Deidara grunted. "You okay?" Deidara looked Sasori in the eyes. Then he crushed his lips with the puppet master. Sasori's eyes widened even more if that was possible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Sasori got out of his stupor he pushed Deidara away from him. He was shocked. "What the hell Deidara?!" The red head demanded angrily, not that he didn't enjoy his partner kissing him but this was not like the bomber to be so aggressive.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He looked at Deidara whom had his mouth opened wide staring at Sasori like he didn't believe he'd just been rejected.


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara scrambled up in panic. He looked around him like he didn't know where he was. His eyes darted from corner to corner 'til his gaze settled on Sasori. "S-Sasori-danna? What happened, un?" He asked the puppet master obviously confused. Sasori stepped closer to Deidara. "Can't you remember?" The blond shook his head. He looked down on himself. "Why the hell am I wearing a dress, yeah??" He demanded. He lifted his eyes back to the red head. "I have no idea. Maybe it's better if you sit down." Sasori advised.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori explained to Deidara what had happened. The blond just got more and more confused. He winced lifting his hand to his head. Suddenly he screamed in pain holding his head. Sasori was beside Deidara in a second. He took a hold of the blonde's shoulders trying to gain his attention. "Deidara? Deidara what's wrong?!" He shouted worriedly shaking his partner a little. The blond opened his eyes and met gazes with Sasori; he was near crying. Tears streamed down his face. "Th-there's voices inside my head." He stuttered in a shaky voice. Sasori could see even talking was strenuous for him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Voices? What voices? Deidara, please tell me what's wrong!" Sasori screamed, which probably woke the whole lair. Deidara looked Sasori in the eyes. "There's so many of them..." The blond whispered. Sasori hugged the blond to him trying to comfort his partner. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori crying on his shoulder from the pain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The rest of the Akatsuki had come to the living room, to see what was wrong. Deidara had passed out a moment ago and was still in Sasori's arms. Sasori looked up at his fellow members. "What happened?" The leader demanded, he was clearly worried even though he tried to hide it. The red head blinked. "I'll take Deidara to his room first." Sasori replied and stood up. Carrying Deidara in his arms bridal style.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori lowered Deidara to his bed lifting the covers on the blond. He stroked the bomber's cheek and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Then he left the room closing the door quietly. The red head went back to the living room where the rest were waiting for him to explain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori cleared his throat. "Ok so you're all wondering what happened, right?" Hidan snorted. "Obviously, mothe...." Hidan started but was stopped by Kakuzu elbowing him on the rips. Hidan glared at his partner. "Would you be so kind and tell us Sasori?" Itachi asked politely. Sasori nodded. "Well I was reading a book when Deidara came in to the room in dress. He kissed me...."At this point Hidan burst out laughing. Everybody glared at him, which mad him shut his mouth. "As I was saying," Sasori continued annoyed. "He kissed me, I pushed him aside. Then Deidara came back to his normal self, asking what happened and I explained it to him. Then he screamed and when I asked what was wrong he complained about voices in his head and that's about it." Sasori finished.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Voices in his head? Hope he isn't schizophrenic or something...."Pein pondered aloud. "I don't think that's it" Kakuzu said. "You're probably right." Itachi agreed. "What do you suggest we do Pein?" Konan enquired her boyfriend. Pein sighed. "I'll have to do some research first. Now everyone go back to your rooms. We'll discuss this in the morning." The orange haired man commanded. They nodded and retired to their rooms except Sasori who went to keep watch over Deidara.


	7. Chapter 7

Deidara was still unconscious when Sasori left the blonde's room. Deidara had been like that for two days with no signs of waking up anytime soon. The puppet master sighed in disappointment. Then he went to his own room to work on his poisons.

After a few hours Sasori heard a knock on his door. "Come in" The puppet master said. The door opened and revealed the form of Itachi. "Pein-sama wants to hold a meeting in his office." Itachi explained and left the room closing the door behind him.

Sasori rose from his seat and left for the meeting. He knocked on the leader's door hearing a faint 'come in' from inside the room. He opened the door and stepped inside. All the Akatsuki had gathered there forming a circle that was incomplete because Deidara wasn't present.

"Now then, I've done some research and I think I might know what's wrong with Deidara." Pein explained. Everyone nodded. "So what the fuck's wrong with blondie!?" Hidan demanded. "Shut up Hidan" Kakuzu told his partner. "Fuck you..." Hidan muttered angrily but still went silent.

Everybody looked at Pein expectantly. The pierced man cleared his throat and continued. "I think that Deidara is possessed by a demon." The leader told. The Akatsuki gazed at him like he was crazy. "You can't be serious. I mean there are the tailed beast but a demon, like a succubus or something like that..."Kisame protested. Pein shrugged. "There are the tailed beasts why can't there be other kinds of demons? Deidara is showing all the signs of being possessed except speaking in different languages, of course it could be schizophrenia but it doesn't come just like that...." Pein explained.

"Okay okay, so let's say Deidara is possessed then how do we get the demon or _demons_ out?" Sasori enquired. He wasn't entirely for the idea but he was doubtful. "I think we should make sure if Deidara is possessed before we do anything drastic." Itachi stated. "How do you suggest we do that?"Konan asked. "I could put him in a genjutsu and make him talk. It would make the 'entity' inside Deidara be put in a genjutsu too." Itachi explained. Pein nodded. "Yes that's good."

"But how do we get the demon out then?" Sasori asked worried he had a bad feeling about this. The leader sighed. "To get the demon out we have to kill the vessel, Deidara."

"What!!!????" Came the outraged reply of Sasori and Hidan of course Hidan's had a few more curse words. "You can't be serious!!!!!!!"

Sorry for the shortness -_-' Next one will be longer.....


	8. Chapter 8

"This is bullshit!" Hidan protested to Pein. "Yeah, Pein we can't just kill one of our members like that." Konan tried to reason with her boyfriend. The pierced man sighed in aggravation. "Don't you think I know that?!" He snapped at them. Everyone went silent after that. "We should put him in genjutsu first, then think what we should do about Deidara, right?" Sasori said calmly. Itachi nodded in agreement. "We'll have to wait Deidara to wake up before we do anything you fuckers!" The jashinist shouted.

"Yes until then, Itachi you prepare to put Deidara in a genjutsu." The Uchiha nodded. "The rest of you can do whatever...." Pein said leaving the room. Itachi went to his room not saying anything.

"Maybe we should tie Deidara up." Sasori suggested to Hidan and Kisame, the rest of the Akatsuki had already left to their own rooms. "Yeah, let's do that" Kisame agreed. Then they strutted down to the bomber's room.

Deidara groaned when he woke up. He opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was all the Akatsuki gathered around him. The blond blinked and tried to get up but couldn't. He looked up at his hands saw that they were tied to the bedposts. "What the hell, yeah?!" The bomber demanded in outrage. "Dei this is for your own good." Sasori tried to reason with his partner. "How can tying me up to my bed own bed be for my own good, un??!!" The blond bomber howled.

"Deidara, calm down we're not gonna hurt you." Pein said evenly, with a superior tone, which shut Deidara up. "Now, Itachi is going to put you in genjutsu. Don't resist, understood?" Deidara grunted. "Fine, yeah." He grumbled a little before settling down.

Itachi used his mangekyo sharingan to put Deidara to a hypnotized state. "Deidara are you aware of what's around you?" Pein questioned. "Yes." came the immediate reply from his subordinate. "Who are you?" The orange-headed man asked again. "Deidara" The blond answered. "Is there another being inside you?" the leader of Akatsuki asked. A nod was his reply.

"May I talk to this being?" At that moment Deidara's eyes turned black. Kakuzu pointed this out to Pein, whom nodded. "Are you the being inside Deidara?" At this Deidara started to cackle. "**Who is asking?**" The blond answered with a question. "I am Pein the leader of Akatsuki." The rin'negan user replied.

At this the being smirked. "What do you want from Deidara?" Pein enquired. The being just continued smiling. "**His body as a vessel so we can walk the Earth freely.**" It said. "We?" Sasori asked curiously. The being's eyes turned to the puppet master and it started laughing darkly. "**There are many of us here.**"

It turned back to Pein. "Who are you?" Pein demanded the demon. "**We have no name.**" The demons answered, then it cackled a little more. "**Are you going to hurt us?**" One of the demons asked, it was apparently a little girl. No one replied to this.

Sasori was getting anxious; he really wanted to help Deidara out. The puppet master sighed. The demons heard it and turned their gaze back to him. It smiled sweetly. "**You would never hurt me right Sasori no danna?**" It asked using Deidara's voice. The red head's eyes widened at this.

"Sasori." The leader warned. "Don't listen to it, it's trying to use your feelings for Deidara against you and us." Sasori nodded. "I know." He said. "**The boy can't be helped any longer, he's mine now!**" It yelled with a deep grave voice.

Everyone's eyes widened at this. "That won't stop us from trying motherfucker!!" Hidan shouted in outrage. The demons just laughed sickenly. "**You can try but it won't help!!**" It yelled back. "Let's go" Pein ordered the Akatsuki members. They left, Sasori staying a little bit behind. He looked at Deidara's figure and sighed sadly, the demons looked back at him and smirked.

"Well now we know Deidara's possessed by a demon" Kisame commented trying to fill the silence that had fallen over them. Itachi glared at him. "Shut up Kisame" He said. The blue skinned man went silent immediately.

"Can you look for any other way to get the demons out of Deidara without killing him?" Sasori asked the leader. Pein sighed. "I'll see what I can do but I'm pretty sure there's none." The pierced man promised. The puppet master nodded in gratitude.

"In the meantime, look after Deidara so he won't try to escape or anything." They nodded.

Hidan and Kakuzu went to their rooms. Kisame carried Itachi to theirs, because Itachi had used too much chakra and he was near passing out. Konan and Pein went to his office. Sasori just stayed in the living room. He cradled his head with his hands and groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

"So… Pein-sama have you figured something out?" Sasori asked the pierced man who had come to his room a moment ago. The leader of Akatsuki shook his head sadly. "No, I haven't. I'm sorry Sasori but there's no other way. You'll be doing Deidara a favor."

Pein tried to reason with the puppet master.

Sasori's eyes widened in outrage. "What the hell? What do you mean doing him a favor? He's gonna have to die because of those demons! And we all know Deidara really doesn't want to die like that! He wants to go out in a bang! And who the hell said I was gonna do it?"Sasori yelled angrily. Pein groaned, annoyed. "Yes, we do know that's not the ideal way for Deidara to die, but at least it's better than being under the control of demons for the rest of your life! And I'm pretty sure you won't let anybody else do it. Are we clear?" The orange haired man's irritation began to show, his patience was clearly at an end.

Sasori sensing this went silent and nodded his head. "Good, don't drag it on too long..."Pein said lastly and left the puppeteer's room.

Sasori sighed. He was doing that a lot these days wasn't he? The red head shook his head; he'd better keep his mind on track. He had to kill Deidara, the blond who was possibly the love of his life, even though the bomber didn't know it himself.

"Fuck this shit!" Hidan shouted. He was relieving his frustration on the organization's furniture. At the moment the silver haired man was kicking a lamp and cursing at it. Kakuzu on the other hand was getting really annoyed at his partner's antics. "Will you stop destroying our furniture! Those things don't come cheap!" The miser yelled at the jashinist. "Fuck you! You stole this shit so you wouldn't have to pay for anything!" Hidan snarled at Kakuzu and continued wrecking the lair. A groan came from the masked man on the newly destroyed couch.

Itachi was anxious but of course he wasn't showing it on the outside. Kisame saw through the raven's mask and tried to comfort his partner. It was not working very well because Kisame himself was feeling restless.

Zetsu was probably eating away at human bodies no care in the world with Tobi watching from the sidelines trying not to puke.

No one dared to go to Deidara's room. It was like a taboo of some sort. Or they just didn't want to see their fellow member and friend like that.

Sasori knocked at Pein's door. Hearing a faint come in from inside, he opened the door and stepped in. "Pein-sama, I think I'm ready to do it now." The red head explained unsurely. "Then why are you here?" Pein retorted at his subordinate. Sasori shrugged. "I don't know, just walking around thinking..."Sasori told the leader. "I see, well go away then." The pierced man commanded.

Sasori opened the door to Deidara's room. It was cold in there, almost freezing. He turned on the lights and looked around him. He saw Deidara sleeping peacefully on his bed. A small smile came to the puppet master's face but it was gone in a second. He crept next to the blonde's bed. Carefully, he took out a kunai from his pouch that was laced with one of the red head's poisons. He raised the blade over Deidara's heart and as he was about to strike the bomber's eyes flashed open.

There was horror stricken expression on his partner's face. The blond gazed at Sasori in fright. "W-what are you doing, danna, un?" Deidara stuttered. Sasori looked at the blond with a sad face. "I'm sorry Deidara but I have to do this. It's for your own good." The puppeteer explained sadly.

He put his other hand on Deidara's cheek and caressed it. The blond pulled his face away from the red head and looked at him angrily. "Killing me is for my own good, yeah? What the hell are you on? You can't be serious danna, un?" Deidara tried to reason with his partner. "I'm sorry." Sasori mumbled and raised the kunai again and hit.

The kunai made impact with something soft. Sasori had closed his eyes when he did it, the red head hadn't wanted to see Deidara's heart broken look when he killed him. He opened his eyes expecting to see the blonde's dead body covered in blood, what a surprise it was for the puppet master to see instead of blood an empty bed with a kunai stuck in the mattress. Sasori looked around him trying to find Deidara.

The blond was in front of the window, his eyes had turned black and the bomber was smirking. **"You think you can kill us you pathetic excuse for a human! Try again if you can catch us!" **The demons yelled in challenge and jumped out of the window breaking the glass. Sasori ran straight after it.

The rest of the Akatsuki tumbled in to the room. They had heard noises and ran to see what it was. All of them were expecting to see something bad but all they saw was a broken window and a kunai stuck in Deidara's bed. They looked at each other. "Let's go after them!" Hidan yelled at them. And after a second they were all out pursuing Deidara.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry for the long wait!Gomenasai!Here's the last chapter!Enjoy!

Sasori had no idea where he was going or where he was. The red head had lost sight of Deidara because of the darkness and pouring rain. So in short he was somewhere in the woods trying to find his missing partner so he could kill the blond.

Sasori stopped for a while to look around him. The rest of the Akatsuki were probably coming after him because there was no way they couldn't have heard the shattering of Deidara's window. Damn that blond was fast as hell. The puppet master tried to sense the bomber's chakra so he closed his eyes and concentrated. Sasori could sense his fellow members chakra from behind him. He found it! The chakra couldn't be Deidara's because it was so malicious, so it must've been the demons'.

Sasori started a mad sprint towards the location, clutching a kunai in his hand.

The Akatsuki were following Sasori's trails not that far behind him. Itachi and Pein were using their kekkei genkais to navigate through the thick forest. "Itachi can you see either of them?" Kakuzu shouted over the rain and wind. "Sasori's about a kilometer ahead of us; he's heading south." Itachi told them.

"Let's go then!" Pein commanded them, picking up speed. "Pein, can't you do some thing about this rain?" Konan yelled at her boyfriend and childhood friend. "I can reduce it a bit but not stop it completely." Pein complied. The rain decreased to a drizzling rain, making it easier for them to move.

Sasori looked up noticing that the rain had lessened somewhat. Now he could see better. The malicious chakra that he was following had stopped not far from where he was. The puppeteer took a deep breath concealing his own chakra. He moved forward quietly so not to notify the demons of his presence.

He saw Deidara's figure kneeling over a deer. He shifted his position a little so he could see better. What he saw made him ill. The demons were eating the dead deer. Raw.

The demon ripped off the deer's front leg and started to chew on it. It was covered head to toe in blood. Deidara's usual blond hair was dyed red from the blood of the animal the demons were eating.

Sasori crept closer to the figure on the ground, then finally when he was close enough he attacked the demons from behind, raising his kunai to stab his partner's form.

Deidara's mouth curved into a smirk. They knew the red head was there but wanted to give him false hope of succeeding in killing them. Just as they were about to be stabbed, the demons turned around and stopped Sasori in mid air throwing him with a flick of the wrist in to a tree.

Sasori grunted when his back hit a tree trunk. The demons started to cackle maliciously, obviously laughing at him. The puppet master scowled. **"You think we didn't know you were there did you? Foolish human! You can't kill us!" **The demons uttered to him with a prideful tone in their voice.

The red head smirked a little. The demons looked confused. **"Why are you smiling stupid mortal?" **It asked curiously. "Maybe I can't kill you but I can try!" Sasori yelled and got free from the demons grasps while they were confused. The red head didn't have his puppets with him so he had to come by with only his kunais, shuriken and a few poisons he always kept with him.

All of them stumbled to the ground because of Sasori's assault. The red head got on top of it and tried to stab the heart. The demons took a hold of the puppet master's arms trying to push the kunai away from its' person.

The demons blinked and when they opened their eyes the black color the eyes had faded to blue. Deidara blinked. "D-danna, un?" The blond asked and stopped his struggling with the red head.

Sasori turned his gaze to his partner's eyes and that they had turned blue.

"W-what are you doing?" Deidara asked, panicked. "Are you t-trying to kill m-me, yeah?" The blond stuttered. Sasori grimaced. "You aren't Deidara, you're just trying to trick me to believe that you're him so I won't kill you." The red head tried to convince himself. "What are you t-talking about? It's really me, Deidara, un!" The bomber tried to say. But before he could finish what he was about to say next, the kunai went trough his heart with intense power.

He coughed up blood and some of it ended up in his partner's face and figure. "I'm sorry. This was the only way." Sasori whispered to no one. The blond gazed at the puppeteer with a betrayed look on his face. He raised an arm trying to reach the red head's face but before the bomber could do it his arms and body went lax. The arm dropped next to his body. Deidara's vision started to turn black and soon the world darkened completely.

Sasori hovered over Deidara's body frozen. He stumbled away from his partner's body. He took a deep breath and stood up numbly. Before he went to far he went back to the blonde's body and closed Deidara's eyes. Turning away, he started the long trek back to the lair.

He stumbled to the rest of the Akatsuki. They stopped when they saw Sasori bloody and walking like a zombie. They stopped in front of the red head looking him over. "Did you do it?" Itachi was the first to ask. Sasori just nodded dully. "Let's go back to the lair. Zetsu will take care of the body later" The leader of Akatsuki said and all of them began walking the way they came there.

The air around them was somber and sad. No one could say anything. They were mourning over the loss of their friend and fellow member. Sasori was mourning over the loss of his love.

The red head's hands were shaking. He had just killed his only love. The red head knew it wasn't Deidara anymore what he had killed, but the demons act was convincing. If Sasori could cry he would've.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A fox had come to investigate the blonde's body. It sniffed at it wondering if it was eatable. When it was about to take a bite a hand took hold of it's neck and wrung it. The animal was dead in a second.

Deidara's eyes opened to reveal a deep black color. The demons rose from its position on the ground and looked at the animal's dead body. The blond kneeled over it tearing the head away from the fox's body. It made a squelching sound with blood flowing everywhere. The demons smirked and started eating the animal; it's eyes glowing in the darkness.

Rewiew please!


End file.
